July 28
by Harry Clone
Summary: After vanishing from the Wizarding World for two years, after the defeat of Voldemort, Ginny finds Harry at Godric’s Hollow and convinces him to rejoin the world at large. GinnyHarry (I think that is pretty obvious) ; ) chapt, 2, we save Sirius!
1. July 28

_July 28_

_I met Dave the day after the final battle, the day after Harry Potter vanished. Harry and I had loved each other since sixth year, and I haven't seen him since Hermione married Ron, and even then just a few seconds. But I met Dave, and he made me laugh, I think I mistook that for love. We made a plan, find a home, round out a life together, have children. But I find that even two years later, I still love Harry. That's never going to change. I think I'm lucky I never married Dave, I find myself happy that I found out he was a Death Eater. Sad, isn't it? I won't give up on finding Harry, even if I haven't seen him since he spoke at Ron and Hermione's wedding. I'll find him, even if I have to walk down every street in London. I know he's still in London because whenever I send an owl it takes them only one day to give up and return. I will find the love of my life before the week ends. I'm going to find him, today._

Ginny stood up from her writing desk, closing her diary and laying the quill she was using on the cover. She surveyed her reflection in the mirror. Ginny had grown taller than Ron in the last few years, but kept wry figure she had inherited from her father. Poor Mr. Weasley was kept busy being Minister of Magic, hardly seeing his children unless the were often at the Ministry, luckily Ginny worked there. As the head of Magical Law Enforcement, she was kept busy tracking down the last of the Death Eaters, Ginny, of course, had cut the paper work down to a fraction of what it had been, freeing up her schedule.

Ginny walked out the door and headed for the one place she thought she could find Harry, Godric's Hollow. Granted, she had gone there before, many times, but she felt sure that he would at least talk to her, even if… No, she refused to think that. Ginny walked out into the street, flagging down the Knight Bus.

"Where to, Miss Weasley?" Stan Shunspike asked, as she stepped aboard.

"As close as you can get to Godric's Hollow, Stan."

"Right then."

Ginny prepared herself for the jump that came with riding the Knight Bus. She wasn't disappointed. Luckily, her stop was the closest. She left the Knight Bus without its usual aftereffects, of course, she had ridden the Bus almost everyday, looking for Harry.

Ginny walked up to the now familiar field, hoping she would see the house that had been rebuilt. She stood about twenty meters away from the visible foundation, not being able to continue forward.

"Harry! I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" Ginny shouted into the seemingly empty air.

Ginny conjured a bench and sat down, intent on getting Harry out of that house, even if it took all day. Ginny waited for only a few minutes when she saw Harry landing on the ground. Well, not seeing him, but she saw his Firebolt landing.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin?" came a surprised answer from the air near the Firebolt, "Gin? Is tht really you?"

"Yes, Harry, it's me."

Harry took off the Disilluisionment Charm, and melted into veiw. "Ginny, why'd you come find me?" he sighed.

Ginny walked up to him, "So I can knock some sense into you."

"Ginny, please leave."

She slapped him across his face.

"What was that for?"

"That is for ignoring me for two years," Ginny kissed him, "And that's because, for some reason, I still love you."

Harry looked into her eyes, "I love you, too, Gin."

They looked into each others eyes until it began to rain, "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Harry Potter can be found in the new house of Godric's Hollow."

Ginny watched as a six story house inflated in front of her, "Nice place Harry, but why's it so big?"

"I just rebuilt it the way it was originally."

"Ah."

Ginny followed Harry up to the front door, and was bombarded by a large dog as she went inside.

"Down, Padfoot," Harry commanded.

Ginny looked at him in surprise, Harry never mentioned Sirius. Ever. Now he'd named a dog after him.

"This way Ginny, would you like something to drink?"

"A small glass of Ogden's Old, if you have it."

"Of course, here is the sitting room." Harry showed her a blue room that had several couches and chairs, "Sit anywhere you like."

Harry disappeared into the next room, bringing back a large bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses.

"So, Ginny, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know why you left, Harry."

Harry hung his head, "I let them down, Ginny, all of them. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, not to mention the others that died in the final battle, all of them. I couldn't face the public anymore."

"So you left. Without even saying goodbye, you left."

"Yes."

Ginny walked over to where Harry was and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, "I think you've been a selfish git."

"I know."

"Harry, you've got to come out of hiding, no body cares if you're a werewolf. Me least of all. We all miss you."

Harry looked at the floor, "I can't, Gin."

"Harry I don't want you to be unhappy, if you want to live here isolated, away from your friends and family, away from me, I'll respect that. But you could at least talk to Remus, you know he's nearly committed suicide several times. At least send an owl to him. He understands."

"I know, Gin."

"I know you think you like it alone, but I can tell you don't. Go talk to Ron, or Hermione, anyone. You know the Burrow is right over there," she pointed to the west.

"I know, Gin, I've been going there a lot lately, just standing at the border of the lawn."

"Well I think you should go and see them for your birthday."

Harry snorted, "Are you kidding? I'm going now."

Ginny gestured outside, "Let's go then."

They stood together and walked out the door, with Padfoot following behind them.

They kept walking, holding hands, and laughing at each-other's stories, until the reached the front door of the Burrow, where they walked in without knocking.

"Who is it?" came the voice of Molly Weasley

"It's Ginny, Mum, and some guy I want you to meet."

"Come into the kitchen, Ginny."

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley baking bread, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley wheeled around, "Harry!" She enveloped him in a large hug, "Good to see you, Dear!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Stop calling me that, it makes me feel old. Call me Molly."

"Of course, Molly."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"I'm living in Godric's Hollow, Molly, and I came to ask if you would set a few extra places at the table."

"Of course, Dear, how many?"

"Four will be fine, Molly, but I must see Remus first."

"Of course, go use the fireplace."

Harry kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, Molly."

Harry strode over to the fire, he threw in some Floo powder, and watched the flames turn emerald. He stepped in and said, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

"I'm going to, Mum, we'll be back soon, I'll tell everyone to come to dinner."

"Thank you, Ginny," Molly pulled the bread out of the oven, "Tell them about Harry too, Dear."

"Yes, Mum."

Ginny did the same thing as Harry, and felt the rush that came with traveling through chimneys.

Ginny stepped out the fireplace to see Harry embracing Remus, "Aww, how sweet."

Remus turned to look at her and smiled. He ran up to her and hugged her too, "Thanks for finding him," he whispered in her ear.

"C'mon, Remus, you and Tonks have an invitation to join the Weasleys for dinner, along with one other person."

"Me and Tonks, but Harry, I…" Remus began.

"Love her." Harry finished.

"I…what?"

"You love her."

"How did you find out?"

"Remus, if I know anything, then I know how you feel about Tonks."

"Right."

"Go tell her that she's welcome for dinner."

"I will," Remus used the fireplace in a daze.

"Who else is coming to dinner, Harry?"

"Sirius."

Ginny's mouth opened in shock, "Harry, Sirius has been dead for four years."

Harry shook his head, "Not dead, just gone."

"Okay. Let's go see if we can find him."

Harry used the Floo network to go to the Department of Mysteries, followed by Ginny.

Harry entered the Death Chamber, "There it is."

Ginny looked closely at the Black Veil, fluttering innocently in the still room.

"What do we do, Harry?"

"We go through the Veil."

Is it any good? Will I go on with the story? Has Remus finally gone insane? R/R and I'll tell you!

HC


	2. Beyond Death's Door

Beyond Death's Door

"Are you insane!"

"Probably."

Ginny looked Harry over for the first time since she got him out of his house. Harry was taller than she was, wearing contact lenses instead of glasses, his muscles filled out from countless hours in the gym, and confidence all over his face.

Ginny enveloped him in a hug, "You're right, we have to try it, Harry."

"Let's go."

Ginny let go of Harry and watched him disappear through the veil before following him. She began to fall as soon as she touched the veil. Looking down, she caught a glimpse of Harry before he vanished into the void below. Ginny had to wait for a few seconds before she too vanished into a completely white room.

"Harry? Where are you?"

"Ginny! Good to see you!"

Ginny wheeled around, "Sirius Black!"

"In the flesh."

Ginny ran up to Sirius and embraced him.

"Oomph! Nice to see you too, Ginny, but I've only been gone for an hour."

Ginny held him at arm's length, "Sirius? You've been gone for four years."

"What!"

He turned around to Harry, "Is that true?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Well I must say I'm very disappointed in you two. I can't believe you waited so long."

Harry broke into a smile, "I can't believe you haven't found a way out yet."

"Yeah, well, I did find a way but I can't go through it."

"I know how to get us out. Show me the door."

"I don't know, Harry," Sirius warned as they walked, "I've tried everything I can think of to get out, but it hasn't happened, yet."

"Did you ask nicely?"

"Uh…No."

"Exactly, this whole room is conscience, so you just have to ask."

"There it is."

Harry ran to the door, "Would you please open the door for me?"

The door swung open as he reached it, leading into the space behind the veil.

Harry jumped through and the door closed behind him.

Sirius shrugged and followed suit after Ginny had left.

Harry smiled when they entered the Death Chamber, and he vanished into the Floo network.

"Not to talkative anymore, is he?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"I expect that talking to no one except a dog for two years does that to a person," and she too vanished into the flames.


	3. Dear Diary,

_Dear diary,_

Needless to say, everyone was overjoyed to see Sirius again. And with him being exonerated, he got a job as an Auror and worked for Ginny for a long, long time.

_Harry and Ginny were married later that year and eventually had eight children, with two sets of twins._

_Tonks and Remus had an off and on relationship for years before finally marrying and having two boys._

_I hope you enjoyed my story diary, even if I fudged a little bit._

_GP-W_


End file.
